Kitsune del Desierto
by Flarius
Summary: Un amor inesperado puede ocurrir o en algunas ocasiones puede llegar cuando menos esperas Este es probablemente el 1 fic de Naruto x Matsuri de la historia


Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado ya que a decir verdad no soy bueno escribiendo historias de un solo capítulo (**One-shot**) por lo que espero que le den una oportunidad. Especialmente por la pareja que le di a Naruto en este fic ya que creo que será algo nuevo

Sin más que decir los dejo con este nuevo fic que diseñe

* * *

**Kitsune del Desierto**

La 4° Guerra Shinobi termino alrededor de uno años y todo era paz ya que al fin akatsuki y Tobi habían sido derrotados por Naruto, también conocido como el héroe de la 4° Guerra aunque a decir verdad varias cosas han cambiado en las Naciones elementales desde entonces de gran importancia

**Konoha**

Han pasado alrededor de 3 años desde aquellos acontecimientos que atormentaron a las naciones elementales y como dije con anterioridad varias cosas cambiaron al tiempo que hubo algunas sorpresas y una de ellas fue que Naruto fuera conocido como el 6° Hokage

**Oficina del Hokage**

En estos momentos Naruto que tenía alrededor de unos 19 o 20 años se encontraba enfrentando a uno de los peores enemigos que cualquier Kage pudiera conocer fuera del campo de batalla; a decir verdad a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que los Kages pudieran soportar esto. Fácilmente podía dejarle el trabajo del papeleo a los clones pero decidió no hacerlo debido a la "amigable" charla/amenaza que le dio Tsunade de no usar clones en el trabajo

En ese momento la secretaria que trabajaba para Naruto le informo que su esposa había llegado a lo cual Naruto le dijo que la dejara entrar

Cuando entro se pudo notar que era una hermosa chica alrededor de los 20 o 21 años y ciertamente no se quedaba atrás en términos de apariencia

– Veo que sigues ocupado con el trabajo Naruto-Kun

– _**Por desgracia sí, pero lo bueno de todo es que al menos estas aquí Matsuri-chan con Nozomi (Esperanza)**_

Sin que nadie pudiera adivinarlo Matsuri se había convertido en novia de Naruto después de la 4 Guerra para posteriormente convertirse en su esposa. Cualquiera que viera a Matsuri diría que el tiempo el tiempo la trato bastante bien

**Ahora su pelo castaño oscuro estaba atado en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su cintura además de que llevaba puesto una blusa verde que hacia resaltar un poco sus pechos que eran entre copa B y copa C al igual que un pantalón ambu azul oscuro**

Pero lo más curioso era que Matsuri estaba cargando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien en sus brazos que por más sorprendente que pareciera resultaba ser la hija no mayor de 1 año de Naruto y ella

– **Y dime Matsuri-chan ¿Cómo singuen Sakura y el tenme con respecto al nacimiento de su hijo?**

– _Por el momento ambos están bien, aunque debido al comportamiento que tiene Sakura debido al embarazo el pobre de Sasuke ha tenido algunos problemas al tener que atender todo lo que Sakura quiere_

– **No lo dudo, cuando una mujer esta embaraza puede hacer que su esposo por más valiente que sea haga todo lo que ella quiera, y créeme que fue algo difícil complacerte cuando estabas embarazada.-** Ante ese comentario Matsuri le dio a Naruto un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza**.- Pero aun así aun puedo recordar lo ocurrido aquel día donde Sasuke y yo luchamos**

– Igual yo. Aquel día fue donde al fin lograste sacar a Sasuke de la oscuridad aunque la verdad no fue nada fácil

* * *

**Flash Back**

Desde el final de la 4° guerra aún quedaba la amenaza de Sasuke ya que a pesar de ya no formar parte de Akatsuki todavía estaba segado por su odio pero afortunadamente después de mucho dolor Naruto fue capaz de derrotarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, aunque el proceso no fue nada sencillo

**(Valle del Fin)**

Solo se podía ver polvo y destrucción por todos lados debido a la intensa pelea que se estaba desatando. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban al límite de su fuerza y ambos presentaban heridas bastante graves por lo que era posible que el siguiente golpe que realizaran pudiera ser el último

– **Veo que has mejorado bastante Dobe, lástima que tenga que matarte aquí.-** Por más que se esforzara en mantenerse de pie Sasuke poseía un brazo roto al igual que uno de sus ojos estaba dañado debido al uso continuo del Sharingan pero a pesar de eso por ningún motivo se daría por vencido

– _**Por favor Sasuke trata de razonar, ya todo acabo, Akatsuki fue vencido, ya no hay razón para que sigas luchando de esa forma. Por favor regresa a la aldea con Sakura y los demás; estoy seguro que podamos hacer algo para evitar que te enjuicien como traidor y así puedas volver a ser como antes**_**.-** A pesar de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora Naruto aún consideraba a Sasuke como su hermano

– **Puede que tengas razón sobre eso, por desgracia ya no me queda nada que me mantenga unido a la aldea por lo que razonar es completamente inútil, así que porque no acabamos con esta batalla de una vez por todas.-** A pesar de usar sus últimas fuerzas Sasuke logro crear un chidori en su mano izquierda lo bastante fuerte como para que las rocas cercanas se destruyeran debido a la electricidad generada

– _**Realmente no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas más opción**_.- Al igual que Sasuke Naruto utilizando un clon de sombra concentro todo el poder que le quedaba para luego formar un rasengan

Ninguno se movió por unos segundos ya que aunque no lo pareciera esperaban la señal indicada para avanzar. Después de que una de las pocas hojas de árbol que aún quedaba al fin toco suelo ambos corrieron en dirección de su oponente

– _NARUTO_/**SASUKE**.- Ambas técnicas colisionaron entre si causando una gran explosión al igual que una densa capa de humo debido al inmenso poder que ambas técnicas poseían

Una vez que la explosión termino y que la capa de polvo se dispersara por completo se podía observar que ambos seguían de pie sin moverse en lo más mínimo, cualquiera que hubiese visto el resultado de la pelea le sería difícil saber quién de los 2 ganaría ya que los 2 parecían estar a punto de colapsar; ciertamente la tensión en el lugar era bastante tensa, no fue hasta que…

– TSK.- El primero en caer había sido Sasuke ya que a pesar de estar aparentemente en mejor condición ya no le quedaba más chakra por lo cual había colapsado**–** ¿Qué estás esperando Dobe?, acaba conmigo de una vez. Por más doloroso que le pareciera Sasuke prefería morir antes de que alguien más lo viera de esa forma, pero sorpresivamente Naruto no lo mato

En lugar de matarlo Naruto a pesar de su estado hizo lo que pudo para ayudar a Sasuke a ponerse de pie, acción que desconcertó bastante a Sasuke ya que se supone que Naruto debía de matarlo para el bien de todos los demás

– **¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?, Aun después de todo lo que hice ¿Por qué?**

– Ya te lo dije Sasuke eres como mi hermano y no permitiré que mueras de esta manera. Además todavía tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a alguien importante de que pasara lo que pasara te regresaría a la aldea

Ante esas palabras Sasuke solo se quedó callado ya que en el fondo sabía muy bien qué clase de promesa había hecho Naruto y aunque no lo pareciera el ver que Naruto estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, inclusive su propia felicidad solo por cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo a Sakura tiempo atrás en cierto modo en verdad le dolía a Sasuke

Pero aun así gracias a la forma de ser de Naruto con los demás Sasuke pudo recordar que a pesar de todo el odio y sufrimiento que experimento en el pasado tuvo buenos momentos con sus compañeros/amigos pero debido a su orgullo y odio fue un completo siego que no supo apreciar lo que tenía, y lo que era peor era que debido a su odio estuvo a punto de perder lo más importante de su vida: _**Su familia y amigos**_

Incluso Sasuke pudo recordar un viejo dicho que había dentro de su clan desde hacía algún tiempo y que hasta no fue capaz de comprender

_**No hay peor ciego que él que no quiere ver**_

Desde ese día varias cosas cambiaron en Sasuke por lo que podía decirse que después de varios años al fin había vuelto a ser el de antes por lo que estaba dispuesto a buscar la forma para poder redimirse con los demás por lo que estaba dispuesto a recibir el castigo por todos los crímenes que cometió en el pasado, inclusive si eso significaba no volver a ver la luz del solo

Por fortuna con algo de ayuda de Naruto la sentencia de Sasuke fue derruida pero aun así tendrá que hacer bastante para poder redimir todos los errores que cometió

Desde ese día Sasuke estuvo algo ocupado cumpliendo algunas cuantas sentencias debido a sus crímenes, pero a pesar de todo al final Sasuke logro reformarse

_**End the Flash Back**_

* * *

Regresando a donde estaban Naruto y Matsuri era más que claro que ambos han experimentado bastantes cosas desde que la guerra termino y ciertamente el que ambos terminaran estando juntos fue algo que no habían imaginado

– Sabes algo Naruto-Kun, desde el día en el que me propusiste ser tu novia fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida

– **Yo pienso lo mismo, y créeme que ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida ya que al fin pude encontrar a una chica con la cual quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida sabiendo que era la indicada**

* * *

**Flash Back**

Después de que la guerra acabara y que Naruto fuera capaz de recuperar al antiguo Sasuke (Claro después de que Sasuke cumpliera parte de sus varias sentencias debido a los crímenes que cometió) todos decidieron celebrar

En la fiesta se podían ver que algunas de las parejas como estaban bastante animadas debido a la gran victoria que tuvieron en la guerra, aunque claro algunos de los novios como Shikamaru que consideraba que todo era demasiado problemático y que Sai aún tuviera algunas dificultades para expresar sus emociones hacia que Temari e Ino se molestaran un poco con la actitud de sus novios pero en el fondo sabían que tarde o temprano se acostumbrarían a vivir con esa actitud de parte de ellos

Inclusive una pareja que no muchos esperaron ver fue la pareja de Hinata y Kiba. La razón del porque ambos terminaron juntos fue porque después de que finalizara la guerra Naruto y Hinata decidieron hablar al respecto de lo ocurrido con Pain (Justo cuando Hinata le declaro a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos hacia él)

Al final tras haber hablado lo suficiente tanto Naruto como Hinata decidieron que lo mejor sería ser solo amigos. Pero después de un tiempo Kiba y Hinata poco a poco fueron conociéndose un poco mejor hasta el punto de terminar siendo novios

Durante la fiesta que se dio para celebrar la victoria de la alianza shinobi Gaara pudo notar que Matsuri estaba algo desanimada desde hacía algún tiempo y sabía que algo andaba mal ya que no era común en ella actuar de esa forma. Pero por más que le preguntara ella simplemente lo evadía

Al final cuando ya no sabía que hacer decidió que lo mejor era pedirle ayuda a Naruto ya que sabía, o al menos pensaba que quizás el pudiera saber la razón del porque Matsuri actuaba de esa forma

– **¿Qué sucede Gaara?**

– _Naruto, quiero que me hagas un favor, necesito que hables con Matsuri_

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– _No estoy muy seguro pero últimamente ha estado algo distraía y a la vez triste. Sin importar lo que haga no parece querer decirme lo que le sucede; es por eso que te pido que hables con ella y de ser posible averigües que le sucede_

Naruto no comprendía exactamente a lo que Garra se refería pero a juzgar por la expresión que tenía sabía que se trataba de algo serio por lo que decidió dejar las preguntas para después. Cuando llego a la parte que le indico Gaara donde tal vez se encontraba Matsuri se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba sentada en un rincón del lugar y por lo visto estaba algo triste

– Matsuri ¿Qué sucede?

– **No es nada, estoy bien.- **Eso era lo que decía pero Naruto pudo ver que su mirada reflejaba bastante tristeza

– Sabes que sin importar lo que pase puedes confiar en mí

– **Bueno… yo…**

Al principio Matsuri no quería hablar al respecto pero al ver que podía confiar en Naruto no supo bien porque pero de un impulso lo había abrazado al tiempo que dejaba salir unas cuantas lagrimas

Después de que Matsuri estuviera un poco mejor le contó a Naruto que desde que acabo la guerra últimamente se ha sentido bastante extraña cada vez que lo veía ya que gracias a él varias vidas se salvaron. Al principio no sabía que le sucedía pero tiempo después descubrió que era amor lo que sentía por Naruto, incluso pudo notar que era algo más intenso de lo que sentía por Gaara; lo cual claramente sorprendió bastante a Naruto ya que nunca espero eso de parte de Matsuri

Al principio ella creyó que solo sentía eso por él debido a que era considerado el héroe de la 4 Guerra pero tiempo después se dio cuenta que lo que realmente le atraía de él era su cálida forma de ser con los demás y su dedicación a proteger a sus seres queridos al igual que a los demás

Al final Naruto no sabía que decir ya que no era el mejor en esos casos, y aunque tuviera experiencia no sabía lo que debía hacer al respecto

– _**Matsuri… yo**_

– Naruto sé que sin importa lo que haga jamás podre estar contigo así que creo que lo mejor sería irme

Antes de que Matsuri se fuera pudo sentir como Naruto la sujeto del brazo para luego acercarla a él. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto Naruto sorpresivamente la abrazo de una manera bastante cariñosa lo cual provoco que Matsuri se sonrojara bastante

– **Naruto-Kun… yo… yo**

– _Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien y que debido a la guerra muy pocas veces nos hemos visto pero quiero que sepas que desde que te volví a ver después de lo ocurrido años atrás en la aldea (Justo después del ataque de Seimei), algo dentro de mí empezó a sentir algo de cariño por ti.- _Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Naruto hizo que Matsuri se sorprendiera bastante, especialmente porque Naruto saco de entre sus ropas una aniño con gravados de zorro alrededor.-_ Por eso sé que eres la indicada y es por eso que quiero saber si aceptas ser mi novia_

Al ver el anillo y saber que Naruto sentía lo mismo que ella hizo que Matsuri no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar. Ahora que Naruto estaba con ella se sintiera bastante feliz

Lejos de la pareja de tortolos tanto Gaara como sus hermanos estaban viendo la escena y ciertamente estaban algo conmovidos por lo que estaban viendo ya que a decir verdad nunca imaginaron que Matsuri y Naruto terminaran como pareja

Después de que Naruto y Matsuri se levantaran del suelo y de que la fiesta terminara ambos decidieron pasar una noche juntos ya que ambos sabían que no tendrían otra oportunidad como esta

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación donde pasarían la noche Naruto pudo ver que Matsuri estaba algo nerviosa por lo que estaban a punto de hacer y la verdad no podía culparla

– Matsuri-chan si quieres podemos parar ahora

– _No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estoy lista y además sé que serás caballeroso_

Al ver que no había ningún inconveniente en seguir Naruto lentamente empezó a despojar a Matsuri de su blusa provocando un gran sonrojo en la chica hasta el punto de que solamente quedo el brasier color arena de Matsuri dejando a la vista unos redondos y firmes pechos copa B atrapados justo entre el brasier

Puede que Matsuri no estuviera tan desarrollada como Hinata o Ino en términos de su pecho pero eso era algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Naruto

Mientras se besaban Naruto sabiendo que no había inconvenientes aprovechaba de vez en cuando para poder tocar los pechos de su amada provocándole algunos leves gemidos

Al final después de terminar de besarse Matsuri le dijo a Naruto que ya estaba lista para pasar a la siguiente "Fase" lo cual claro provoco que se pusiera algo nerviosa al respecto

Antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo Naruto vio a Matsuri en los ojos y como si la vista bastara como respuesta Naruto con cuidado retiro el sostén de su amada provocando que sus pechos quedaran libres y ciertamente Naruto quedó maravillado con lo que estaba viendo

– _Por favor se gentil_

– No te preocupes Matsuri, lo seré

Con mucho cuidado Naruto utilizando sus manos comenzó a masajear los pechos a la vez que usando sus dedos jugaba con los pezones de su amada provocándole algunos gemidos de placer. Después de estar en esa posición Naruto lentamente acerco su cara a los pechos de su amada hasta que ella en un impulso debido a la excitación tomo la cabeza de Naruto para así poder acercarlo más la cara de su amado

Al ver esta reacción por parte de su novia Naruto sabía lo que debía hacer; después de separar su cara un poco y utilizando su boca se dirigió hacia el seno izquierdo de Matsuri para al fin comenzar a lamberlo con mucho amor mientras que con su lengua jugaba con el pezón rosado y erecto al tiempo que con su mano libre masajeaba el seno derecho de Matsuri provocándole grandes gemidos a la chicas

Así continuaron por unos minutos hasta que Matsuri decidió que ya estaba lista para dar el último paso lo cual definitivamente sería el paso más difícil de todos ya que una vez que lo hiciera no habría marcha atrás

Pero antes de continuar Naruto miro directo a los ojos de su amada ya que sabía que esto tal vez le dolería y eso era algo que no quería que le sucediera

Naruto lentamente retiro las bragas de Matsuri y así poder apreciar como su entrepierna estaba bastante húmeda debido a la excitación. Rápidamente Matsuri se sonrojo de sobre manera al ver que el miembro de Naruto, especialmente al ver que Naruto poco a poco iba introduciéndolo dentro de ella

– **Bien aquí voy Matsuri.- **Lentamente Naruto fue introduciendo su miembro en Matsuri hasta el punto de chocar con su himen lo cual provoco que Matsuri hiciera un leve gesto de dolor**.- Matsuri-chan ¿estás bien?, si quieres puedo detenerme ahora**

– No te preocupes Naruto-Kun, solo sigue y no te preocupes.- A pesar de todo Matsuri sabía que Naruto sería gentil con ella, pero aun así estaba algo nerviosa

– **Bien pero lo haré despacio para que no te duela tanto**

Naruto permaneció quieto por unos segundos contando hasta poder llegar al número 10. Después de llegar al 10 Naruto lentamente y con mucho cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro en Matsuri sin detenerse hasta el punto en el que al fin pudo desgarrar completamente el himen de su amada provocándole un ligero sangrado

Al sentir su himen desgarrado Matsuri no pudo evitar liberar un ligero suspiro de dolor pero sabía que con el tiempo el dolor iría desapareciendo. Pero por ahora debía acostumbrarse a la sensación que la invadía

Después de algunos momentos cuando el dolor desapareció por completo convirtiéndose en placer para Matsuri ya que sentía que Naruto en cada embestida que le daba una sensación bastante placentera

Con cada embestida que recibía de su amado rubio Naruto aprovechaba para besar a Matsuri ya sea en sus labios o simplemente poder besar/lamber sus bellos senos

Al sentir que Naruto iba a terminar por correrse pronto trato de salir de Matsuri pero sorpresivamente ella usando sus piernas evito que Naruto saliera lo cual fue algo inesperado de parte de ella

– No te preocupes Naruto-kun, puedes venirte dentro… no importa lo que pase

– _**Pero qué tal si quedas embarazada, no es que no me guste la idea pero no quiero que nada malo te pase. Además no sé si este listo para ser padre**_

– De ser así me sentiría muy feliz de poder darte un hijo/a; además sé que a pesar de todo tu nos protegerás sin importar lo que pase y sé que serás un buen padre

Al ver la expresión de decisión en el rostro de Matsuri y saber que nada malo pasaría Naruto sabía que debía continuar. Así tras algunos segundos de seguir haciendo lo mismo ambos sintieron que estaban por llegar al límite de su resistencia

– MATSURI/NARUTO.- Sin poder evitarlo Naruto se hundió lo más profundo de Matsuri liberando una gran cantidad de su esperma dentro de ella

Debido a la intensidad y excitación del momento, además de haber sido su primera vez tanto Naruto como Matsuri cayeron rendidos en la cama. Después de que el miembro de Naruto saliera de Matsuri se pudo ver que de la entrepierna de Matsuri se desbordaba un poco del esperma de Naruto al igual que unos tenues rojos demostrando que al fin dejo atrás su virginidad

– Te amo Naruto-Kun

– _Y yo a ti Matsuri-Chan_

A pesar de estar cansados ambos estaban más que felices ya que al fin pudieron mostrar todo el amor que se tenían entre ellos. Al final mientras permanecían abrazados ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

El recordar eso hacía que Naruto y Matsuri se sintieran algo nostálgicos a la vez que un ligero rubor aparecía en ellos ya que ciertamente por más bueno y agradable que fuese aquel recuerdo sabían que debían tener cuidado en que sitios recordaban ese tipo de cosas

– Bueno Naruto-Kun ya es tarde así que creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa

– **Tienes razón Matsuri-chan. Lo mejor será que descanse por hoy**

Así Naruto y Matsuri al lado de su pequeña hija regresaron a casa

Espero que esta historia les haya agradado. Ya que a decir verdad y hasta donde sé creo que este fue el primer Naruto x Matsuri que se ha escrito en la historia

A decir verdad desde hace algún tiempo quise escribir una historia con esta nueva pareja para poder intentar algo nuevo y que posiblemente no se haya intentado hasta ahora

Con respecto a la escena del Lemon espero que entiendan que aún soy nuevo en ese tipo de escenas por lo que puede que no haya sido tan intenso o interesante como trate de escribirlo. Además creo que el dicho de _**No hay peor ciego que el no que no quiere ver**_ es algo filosófico y tal vez algo profundo

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios al respecto de este fic


End file.
